


The Dark Turns and Noise

by keepitunderyourhat



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Genre: also this is angst i guess, i have no idea how to write endings please don't yell at me, it's literally mentioned once, there's like a tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitunderyourhat/pseuds/keepitunderyourhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after the car accident. Just a couple hundred words of Hedwig's narration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Turns and Noise

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay this is the first thing I've ever posted..... here we go.

The windshield wasn’t shattered, though there was a long, ominous crack running down the centre. It splintered at the end, separating into tiny tributaries. I did not move.  
Tommy groaned beside me. It was not a groan of pain, but rather a defeated sigh. A sorrowful moan, mourning the end of his beautiful vehicle. This surprised me, for I had never known him to be materialistic. But then again, how well did I know him?  
I opened my eyes slowly, as if I could prevent reality. Keeping my head still, I looked up at the rearview mirror, the angle of which was heavily askew. I could see the flashes of police lights in the reflection, blue, red, and white. There’s a joke about ironic patriotism in there somewhere, I think.  
“God-fucking-almighty,” I muttered, shutting my eyes again.  
“Don’t use the Lord’s name in-”  
“Shut. Up.”  
Tommy looked at me, and I looked at him. His face contorted into a spectacular array of expressions: anger, to fear, to desperation, to pure sadness. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. “Hedwig... what do we do now?” His voice cracked on the final word, and the very sound cracked my heart. I reached out a hand, gently brushing his stringy bangs out of his eyes. There was a single cut on his jawline- his beautiful, perfect jawline.  
“Well, first of all, honey, are you hurt?” My voice was soft, softer than it had been in a long time.  
“I- no, well, I dunno, I could be... how about you?”  
“Only my ego.” I offered a purse-lipped smile.  
“I thought that was indestructible,” he teased, with that youthful smirk I loved so much.  
“Intangibility does not equal indestructibility.”  
He sighed, and a drop of blood dripped from his chin. “No, but really, Hedwig, we could have internal bleeding or some shit, we need help.”  
“Hah, I’ve lived with internal bleeding for more time than you’ve been alive.”  
Gingerly resting his head on my shoulder, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut. And maybe it was my words or maybe it was the smell of burning rubber, but something finally triggered, “Hedwig, oh my God, we fucked up, I fucked up, we messed up so bad, and this fucking car is fucking wrecked and it isn’t even mine and, God, oh...” he was choking on air, so I reached for him. I needed to hold this boy, to cradle him like the child he was.  
“Shh, Tom, sweetie, shh.” I rubbed his back a bit. “It’s going to be okay, honey.” He just cried, his tears glowing with the light from the flashing cars. I could hear doors slamming, people shouting, gurneys rolling. None of it mattered.  
Suddenly there were two people interrogating me, one asking for my license and registration, the other checking if I knew my name and the date. “One thing at a time, darlings. Haven’t got one, officer, though it’s flattering you thought I did. I am Hedwig Robinson, and this leather-clad, song-stealing teenager is the world-famous Tommy Speck.  
“N-no, Gnosis, it’s Tommy Gnosis...”  
“His ID will say Tommy Speck, I assure you.”  
The officer was now spouting a list of drugs, asking if I was under the influence of any. “No, no, I wish, no...” There were more mindless questions and I answered all of them, though I was paying more attention to the parasite attached to my side. But soon he was taken from me, laid down and loaded into an ambulance. I suppose I was as well. My shoes were taken off, (“If you ruin those, I swear to God I will never pay my taxes again...”) and that is the last thing I remember.


End file.
